


Motherly Love

by iHateFridays



Category: Ghellios (Webcomic), Unconscious Nightmare (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHateFridays/pseuds/iHateFridays
Summary: A tearful Akira meets a terrifying monster in a field of flowers... or does she? [Fanfic based on the Webtoons Unconscious Nightmare and Ghellios, check them both out!]





	Motherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a crossover fanfic based on my friends' webcomics, Unconscious Nightmare and Ghellios respectively! Go check them both out on Webtoon. :D And I hope you enjoy this fluff hahahaha

Tears ran down Akira's cheeks, her hair spread out behind her. The colourful flowers wrapped her small form as she gazed up at the pinkish sky above. Her throat choked up.

Art by https://www.instagram.com/puppiiiowo/

Who was she? Who was she going to be? Why did the pain have to hurt so much...? All she wanted was to be herself...

... then a shadow covered her entire form. Before she could blink, two large, strong hands wrapped around her, lifting her out of the flower field. She gasped.

"What are you doing lying down in this nice landscape, young lady?" a feminine yet stern voice asked.

Art by https://www.instagram.com/chen_thericeeater/

Akira looked up, going pale. Some kind of... monster was holding her in her gargantuan palms. Her entire body went still. The monster was smiling at her, showing her gnarled teeth. Spikes were bursting out of her head and face, yet black dripping down her cheeks took the place of her eyes. Akira hoped the monster's smile wouldn't be the last one she'd ever see.

"I..." Akira's throat choked up. What was she supposed to say? Tears continued spilling down her cheeks.

_I guess the disease won't be the thing to kill me after all..._

"Why are you crying, little miss?" the monster asked.

Akira whimpered. "You... you're gonna kill me, aren't you?"

"What?" the monster's laugh went right through her. "I would, but... for some reason, you remind me of someone." She paused. "Vimal."

Akira just looked confused. "... so, you're not going to kill me?"

"No, silly little miss," the monster chuckled. She muttered, "don't make me _think_ about it, though."

"Huh?" Akira asked.

"So, young lady, tell me," the monster placed Akira on her spiny shoulder, booping her tiny nose with a ginormous finger. "What were you doing laying down there?"

Art by some loser named FridayHater 

Akira tensed up; the monster's head was three times the size of her.

"I... um... I don't know..." she looked down, swinging her legs. "I was just feeling lost, miss, uh...?"

"Kendra," the monster replied. She tilted her head. "Feeling lost?"

"... I'm scared," Akira admitted, her eyes watering. "I want to find myself, but... I don't know how..." Her throat choked up. "I'm gonna die soon..." Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

She gasped as she felt the large hands wrap around her small form once more. One of the hands began petting her teeny head.

"There, there, young lady," Kendra told her, holding Akira near her chest. "Let it all out."

Akira sniffled, gazing up at Kendra's looming face. Her tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"Such a little cutie," Kendra sighed. "It hurts to see you in all this pain." She rubbed Akira against her cheek. "Don't be so down, little miss."

Akira whimpered, squished against the monster's warm cheek. She couldn't deny it, she felt... safe in the monster's grip. She wrapped her arms around Kendra's fingers, closing her eyes for a few moments.

Art by https://www.instagram.com/puppiiiowo/

"What's your name?" Kendra asked her, voice rumbling through her.

"A... Akira," Akira got out.

"A cute name for a cute little lady," Kendra told her.

Akira sniffled, gazing up at the lowering sun.

"Miss Kendra..." her grip tightened on her new friend's fingers. She yawned into her palm.

"Ah, it's getting late, isn't it?" Kendra chuckled. "I think you should get some rest, little Akira."

Holding Akira like a tiny baby, Kendra carried her through the flower fields, the world passing by in a breeze. Akira felt her eyes drooping. She leaned into Kendra's warmth, another yawn escaping her lips. Before long, Kendra stopped.

"Finally," she said. She stopped by a small hill (well, small compared to _her_ ) covered in large, soft flowers. Using her hand, she spread out the flowers, creating some kind of comfy, flowery mattress.

"There you go, little Akira," she placed Akira onto the flowerbed. "Get your sleep. You need it."

Akira gazed up at Kendra, the flowers surrounding her. Her eyes began to close. She tried to reach out an arm, but fatigue had overtaken her.

Kendra lowered her head, still smiling.

"Goodnight," she gently kissed Akira's small form. "Sleep well."

Akira closed her eyes, and had the best sleep of her entire life. 


End file.
